Rise Of The Snow Queen 2
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Since claiming Jotunheim as her own Galatea has ruled with both benevolence and an iron fist, but inside her heart there is great agony. The heartache from losing her brother has never left. Now a year later after this Loki reappears at the head of an army to attack Earth. Thor travels to Jotunheim to enlist her help. After all she's been through will she help and what can she do?
1. Chapter 1

**Rise Of The Snow Queen 2 Prologue**

 _It's been almost a year now since all out war nearly broke out between Jotunheim and Asgard. Because of quick action conflict was prevented leaving the realms to remain in the fragile peace they've been coinciding with for thousands of years. But like with everything else in the universe peace, even that hard won, can be discarded as easily as a snap of the fingers._

 _How and why is a mystery._

 _Somewhere out in the universe the enemy is mobilizing and at its head is a bringer of hatred, malevolence, retribution and…vengeance._

 **Authors Note:**

 **Tada! Here it is! Finally! Ha! Ha! I promise your eyes are not deceiving you! After all of your patient waiting the sequel has arrived!**

 **I'll give you one guess on who is at the head of this enemy's army. ;D**

 **Hope you guys like this one.**

 **Glad you all had a Happy Halloween! I was on candy duty, but unlike the majority of those stuck with the task I actually like it. :D**

 **Also, I lost one of my jobs today. Good news is I have more time to write, bad news I need to go looking for a new second job again. Sucks, huh.** **So for the time being you guys have me for however long that'll be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rise Of The Snow Queen 2 Chapter 1**

To escape the pain of her loss the good queen built a wall of ice around her heart.

Nearly consumed by grief and anger Galatea had left Asgard to seek a kingdom of her own in the lands of Jotunheim.

Instead of drowning herself in sorrow Galatea found a new purpose to fill that emptiness within her soul.

Galatea became dedicated to her new kingdom. To bring Jotunheim and its people the Frost Giants out of the darkness and into the light.

And to protect those now in her charge.

With Laufey gone other realms sought to take advantage of the chaos hey thought his death had left behind. Left without their King of thousands of years the Frost Giants were leaderless and easy pickings to some. Laufey was the head of their army, with him Jotunheim was practically unbeatable.

Those who arrogantly assumed that they could possibly take control of Jotunheim got a big surprise when they arrived.

That would be Galatea.

While Laufey was a conqueror Galatea wanted nothing more than to protect her kingdom and all within from those wanted to take the realm by force. With an unstoppable army of Frost Giants at her command Galatea was invincible. She repelled attacks from invaders as she did the first and as Galatea would do to others again.

Alone, with no one at her side.

In the few months since she's taken over the other realms would come to fear her very name gaining a new title as a result.

The Snow Queen.

In the year since following Galatea's rise to power on Jotunheim she has completely mastered the magic inside of her that she used to believe was a curse. As terrible as Loki's death was for her soul it released the greatest power within Galatea. Allowing her to reach her full potential. A whole new sense of power that she has not wasted in the slightest. This turned Galatea into a powerful sorceress overcoming bits of magic even she never thought she'd been capable of. Where before Galatea could barely control her powers with enchanted gloves to keep them at bay she was way above that now. The possibilities are endless for her with the magic now fully awakened in her heart.

But no matter what Galatea did she couldn't seem to shake Loki from her mind. She thought about him each and every day.

In front of her troops Galatea was constantly careful to keep a confident and impenetrable persona. When she was alone she allowed it to slip away.

Similar to how Galatea was right at this very second.

Alone on a terrace overlooking the city she'd singlehandedly rebuilt Galatea stared out over the horizon. A place where she could watch over her subjects and a spot where they couldn't see her.

Head bent with her shoulders dropped Galatea let the cold and ruthless part of herself slip to an extent.

Raising her head to gaze up into the sky observing the sun start to set. Her thoughts turned to Loki as they usually did instantly filling her with remorse and regret.

 _._

 _I didn't know what you were going through_

 _I thought that you were fine_

 _What did you have to hide_

 _I know you didn't want to let me down_

 _But the truth came out_

 _It's tearing me apart_

 _Not having listened to my heart_

 _Why did you have to go_

 _I should have stopped you so_

 _Even though it changed_

 _Nothing had to change_

 _Maybe I'll find you in the space between_

 _When two worlds come to meet_

 _I wish you weren't so out of reach_

' _Cause you're a part of me_

 _Perhaps I'll find you in the space between_

 _I'll forever be alone_

 _No matter where I go_

 _Maybe we can meet in the space between_

 _And why couldn't things have stayed the same_

 _Be proud of all the stars_

 _That make us who we are_

 _Oh, whoa_

 _I wish you'd stayed_

 _But I know you'll never really leave me_

 _Nothing had to change_

 _Even though it changed_

 _And maybe we'll find each other again in the space between_

 _Where two worlds come to meet_

 _You'll never be out of reach_

' _Cause you're a part of me_

 _So you can find me in the space between_

 _There we'll never be alone_

 _No matter where we go_

 _We can meet in the space between_

 _There are no words left to say_

 _I know you had to find your place_

 _But this is not the end_

 _No_

 _You're part of who I am_

 _Even if we're words apart_

 _You're still in my heart_

 _It will always be you and me_

 _Yeah_

 _I'll find you in the space between_

 _Where two worlds come to meet_

 _I'll never be out of reach_

 _You'll never be out of reach_

 _No_

' _Cause you're apart of me_

 _You'll find me in the space between_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _No matter where you go_

 _We can meet in the space between_

 _Yeah_

 _No matter where you go_

 _No matter where I go_

 _We can meet in the space between_

 _._

It's been a year now since Loki's death.

So why in the world was it so hard to let him go?

Loki is gone and he's never coming back…Isn't he?

Galatea is about to receive her answer to that question.

There was something amiss in Galatea's kingdom.

There in the far off distance Galatea could see dark clouds gathering in a tight knit formation swirling together as lightning could be seen and thunder heard from its core.

Galatea could tell already that this wasn't any ordinary storm.

Holding a hand out to the side, without looking behind her, Galatea commanded "My mask."

A Frost Giant Guardsman stepped out of the shadows in the room in the back carrying a single pillow in the palms of both of his hands. Laid on the surface of it stood an eye mask made out of pure snow to garner the appearance of owl feathers. Taking it into her hands Galatea slipped into onto her face while the Frost Giant Guardsman stood by for further orders from her. Instantly the color of Galatea's eyes turned an astonishing shade of bright blue. The reason for this is because Galatea used a portion of her magic to project her consciousness into one of the multiple owls made of pure snow and ice used as a focal point that she had scattered around Jotunheim. Being able to conjure living organisms out of snow at will is one of the many skills she's perfected along with the use of this mask.

From there Galatea's vision changed into that which the owl was seeing.

A few second's afterwards a beam similar to that of the Bifrost shot out from the center of the storm slamming into the ground. But just as fast as it came it was quickly gone just like that.

As the powdered snow cleared the figure that had teleported to Jotunheim through that beam became clear allowing the owl circling high above at a safe distance in the air to get a clear view of the person's identity.

Plus the blonde hair, scarlet cape, and Mjolnir held in a tight fist were a dead giveaway.

Removing the mask, eyes returning to their regular color, lacking emotion, Galatea said "We have a visitor."

Thor was apprehended and taken directly to the throne room of Galatea's palace. Galatea had gave her soldiers strict orders for Thor to be brought to her alive, but that didn't necessarily mean that they couldn't rough him up a bit along the way. Reading the fine print between the lines that's exactly what they did. This explained why Thor appeared a big haggard when Galatea laid eyes on him.

To be honest Galatea was surprised he didn't come in looking for a fight as he did the last time. She wasn't going to show it though.

Thor was practically forced down on his knees at the bottom of the steps that led to Galatea's throne/

Grinning condescendingly up at her, Thor said "Sister."

"Thor," responded Galatea, frigidly.

"You're looking well," said Thor.

"If you think flattery will keep you alive then you are sadly mistaken Asgardian," said Galatea.

"Asgardian," repeated Thor, brow raised. "If my memory is correct we are both Asgardian."

"You need your eyes and sense of direction checked. May I remind you that this is Jotunheim. Give me one good reason to let you live after trespassing in my kingdom. As you can see every single Frost Giant in here is very eager to shed your blood," said Galatea, gesturing at the Frost Giants that encircled the room eyeing Thor with a bloodlust in their eyes. "It had better be a good one."

Shrugging, Thor said "Can't a brother visit his sister?"

Standing from the throne, Galatea said "I am not your sister. I never was. That time is long past. You stopped being my brother the moment you let Loki die. I am done listening to your nonsense. Kill and send his body back to Asgard with his head severed as a warning to Odin to not send any Asgardian back here ever again."

The Frost Giants moved in for the kill.

"Loki is alive," shouted Thor, grimacing.

Galatea froze at that declaration raising a hand for her Frost Giants to still.

"What," breathed Galatea.

Thor knew his life was in serious jeopardy so he was fast to explain why he had come. Loki indeed was alive and after all his time in exile had appeared on Earth. But his intentions are not pure. He'd launched an attack on Earth and was wreaking havoc using an ancient artifact known as the Tesseract. Thor had been charged to bring Loki back to Asgard to face justice for his numerous crimes. He felt that Galatea should be included considering all she had been through and that Loki is her actual twin brother.

This was a huge shock to Galatea. She needed a second to think this over. So she left Thor in the throne room giving a command to her subjects not to kill him without word from her just yet.

Once she was in the clear Galatea let her composure slip a little. Galatea clutched her heart releasing a strangled gasp a tear escaping the corner of her eye.

"Loki," breathed Galatea, both relieved and saddened.

 _._

 _Fate has been cruel and order unkind_

 _How can I have let them send you away_

 _The blame was my own_

 _The punishment, yours_

 _The harmony's silent today_

 _But into the stillness I'll bring you a song_

 _And I will your company keep_

 _Till your tired eyes and my lullabies_

 _Have carried you softly to sleep_

 _Once did a Prince who shone like the sun_

 _Look out on his kingdom and sigh_

 _He smiled and said,_

" _Surely, there is no Prince_

 _So brave, strong, and well beloved as I"_

 _So great was his reign_

 _So brilliant his glory_

 _That long was the shadow he cast_

 _Which fell dark upon the young brother he loved_

 _And grew only darker as days and nights passed_

 _Soon did a Princess take notice that others_

 _Did not give her twin his due_

 _And neither had she loved him as he deserved_

 _She watched as her twin's unhappiness grew_

 _But such is the way of the limelight_

 _It sweetly_

 _Takes hold of the mind of its host_

 _And that foolish Princess did nothing to stop_

 _The destruction of one who needed her most_

 _Loki_

 _Prince of Asgard_

 _Goodnight brother mine_

 _Rest now in moonlight's embrace_

 _Bear up my lullaby_

 _Winds of the earth_

 _Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_

 _Carry the peace and the coolness of night_

 _And carry my sorrow in kind_

 _Loki, you're loved so much more than you know_

 _May troubles be far from your mind_

 _And forgive me for being so blind_

 _The years now before us_

 _Fearful and unknown_

 _I never imagined_

 _I'd face them on my own_

 _May this harsh conflicting winter_

 _Swiftly pass I pray_

 _I love you_

 _I miss you_

 _All these miles away_

 _May all your dreams be sweet tonight_

 _Safe upon your bed of moonlight_

 _And know not of sadness, pain, or care_

 _And when I dream_

 _I'll fly away and meet you there_

 _Come home_

 _To me_

 _To me…_

 _._

Galatea needed to make things right. She would go with Thor to find Loki. Once they were reunited, together again, Loki wouldn't be taken back to Asgard. No, Loki would return with Galatea to Jotunheim where he belongs.

Where they both belong.

Whatever doubts there was Galatea shoved them aside. She did not believe them. For live blinds even the clearest eye. She hopes that this time he trusting her would be rewarded by Loki at last.

Returning to the throne room Thor was still there under heavy guard by her own men. Upon her entrance all the Frost Giants present bowed in her direction while Thor watched her with anxious wary eyes.

Sitting on her throne, staring stonily at Thor, frostily, Galatea said "I will go with you, but if you want this done then we'll do it my way."

 **Authors Note:**

 **The song you see here is Space Between from the Descendants 2 movie, revamped to fit Galatea and her characters personality.**

 **The other is Lullaby For a Princess from My Little Pony.**

 **I have a lot of younger cousins so I hear songs like this all the time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rise Of The Snow Queen 2 Chapter 2**

Without too much of a hassle Natasha, Aka Black Widow, Steve Rogers, and Tony Stark in Germany had apprehended Loki. At this very moment they had Loki in the jet on their way back to Shield Headquarters on the Helicarrier with his hands restrained so he couldn't try anything funny on them.

Things were going smoothly until out of nowhere a thunderstorm struck around them. A couple of the bolts of thunder had so much force behind them that they shook the jet because they were in such close range to it. This made them all very uneasy, but none more so than Loki.

They soon discovered the cause of this unnatural disturbance. A large thump was heard on the roof as two separate beams shot down from the sky. One landed on the roof of the jet while the other went straight down to earth. Thor was unveiled on the jet. Thor wasted no time entering the jet and apprehending Loki from its confines. Without even bothering with the others there he exited from the jet flying to where he knew Galatea was waiting.

Thor was far from gentle when they landed. Thor skidded on his feet while Loki did so on his back.

The force of the impact left Loki there groaning.

"Where is the Tesseract," demanded Thor.

"I missed you, too," grinned Loki.

Impatient, Thor said "Do I look to be in a gaming mood?"

"You should thank me. With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here, to your precious earth," retorted Loki, rising to stand, bearing a scowl filled with scorn.

Dropping Mjolnir, grabbing Loki by the shoulders, Thor said "I thought you were dead."

"Did you mourn," hissed Loki.

"We all did. Our father-," said Thor, trying to explain.

Seething and resentful, Loki said "Your father."

This prompted Thor to release him.

Rolling is shoulder's, Loki said "He did tell you my true parentage, did he not? Mine and Galatea's?"

"We were raised together. We played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that," argued Thor, passionately, no longer showing the traits of the immature boy he'd once been.

"I remember a shadow. Living in the shadow of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I, who was, and should be, king!"

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights? No. The Earth is under my protection, Loki," said Thor, teeth gritted in a hint of utter frustration by Loki's lack of effort to see reason.

"And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves while you idly fret. I mean to rule them, as why should I not," chuckled Loki.

"You think yourself above them,"

"Well, yes," said Loki, shrugging.

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, Brother. A throne would suit you ill," said Thor.

"I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odinson, in my exile," shouted Loki. "I have seen the true power of the Tesseract and when I wield it-."

"Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be king," questioned Thor.

"I am a king," yelled Loki, angrily.

"Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream," said Thor, cupping the back of Loki's neck. "You come home."

"I don't have it, "said Loki, smug.

Thor summoned Mjolnir to his hand. That's not the answer he wanted.

"You need the Cube to bring me home. But I've sent it off, I know not where," said Loki.

At this point who knew whether or not Loki was telling the truth. He'd told so many by now that it's hard to believe him.

Time for Thor to play his trump card. If Loki wouldn't listen to him then there was only one person who might be able to break through to him enough to cease this scheme of his.

"I don't believe you. But there's one thing I do know, the one person who can get it out of you," said Thor, turning to look behind him.

Right on cue Galatea stepped out in all of her grace and elegance. The twin's outward appearance may have been relatively unchanged, but each of their circumstances had changed drastically. Galatea's for the better and Loki's for the worst. A factor that Loki wasn't going to permit her to easily forget.

Loki's facial features remained carefully composed as he gazed at her. A normal person could hardly tell, but Galatea knew his personality by now to know when he's been severely shaken. The same is with Galatea. Outwardly she's perfectly refined and well put together, but inwardly Galatea's emotions were all over the place as her heart soared.

It definitely hit home now that Loki is really here, alive and unharmed.

Well to a certain extent.

"Brother," greeted Galatea, softly.

"Sister," spat Loki, coldly. "Or should I call you by Your Majesty now? I really must congratulate you. The Queen of Jotunheim. That's quite the accomplishment."

Galatea did not cringe away at Loki's hurtful tone of voice laced in his own words.

Rounding on Thor, Loki said "If your plan was to use Galatea to garner information from me, Brother. You're sadly mistaken. You won't get anything out of me."

"You listen well, Brother. I-," said Thor.

Iron Man came in cutting Thor off. He snatched the God of Thunder from the ledge in a body slam, speeding for the earth below, leaving the twins standing on the edge of a cliff alone.

"I'm listening," said Loki.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Brother and sister reunited at long last. How do you think the rest of that conversation is gonna go where while the men are fighting these two are left alone?**

 **Hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Heads up guys. I just got a major alert from a fellow author.**

 **Subject: #SAVEYOURINTERNET** ****

 **Can you imagine a world without the following:** **  
** **\- Youtube** **  
** **\- Twitter** **  
** **\- Facebook** **  
** **\- Tumblr** **  
** **\- Reddit** **  
** **\- Memes** ****

 **What if I told you that all of this could potentially go away before the end of next year. #Article13 threatens to stop almost all user-generated content and their creative freedom, such as fanart and fanfiction.** ****

 **To everyone in AND outside the EU. Just because you don't live in the EU, doesn't mean Article 13 won't affect you. The wording of Article 13 is so loose that it could be manipulated in a way where only big companies can upload content on the internet.** ****

 **Article 13, as written by the European Parliament, will create large unintended consequences for everyone. Let's come together for a better solution. #SaveYourInternet** ****

 **Sign and share this petition to as many people as possible [remove spaces to access links]:** **  
** **: / www . change p / european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet** ****

 **Spread the news. Do what you can to help stop #Article13 from passing.** **  
** **: / www . youtube saveyourinternet/** ****

 **Why Article 13 Will Destroy YouTube** **  
** **: / youtu . be / gBTJb08VYUU**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rise Of The Snow Queen 2 Chapter 3**

Iron Man swooping in to take Thor left the twins totally alone up on that cliff, no one monitoring them.

Down below Thor crashed into trees rolling on the earth to a stop as Tony Stark landed smoothly on the ground because of the thrusters on his feet.

Rising to face him, Thor snarled "Do not touch me again."

Tony Stark countered "Then don't take my stuff."

Teeth gritted, jaw clenched in added frustration already set by Loki, Thor warned "You have no idea what you're dealing with."

"Uh…," said Tony Stark, mockingly taking in their surroundings, "Shakespeare in the park?"

Thor failed to reply, just glowered stone faced at him.

"Doth Mother know you wear-eth her drapes," said Tony Stark, carrying a Shakespearean accent as he gestured at Thor's cape.

Running out of patience with Tony Stark's arrogance and insults, Thor said "This is beyond you, Metal Man. Loki will face Asgardian justice."

"He gives up the Cube, he's all yours. Until then," said Tony Stark, snapping the visor of his helmet back into place, "stay out of the way." Tony then headed off to retrieve Loki. "Tourist."

Shouldn't have done that. Both turn his back on Thor along with throwing another snappy remark his way to have the final word.

Thor launched Mjolnir at Iron Man. Tony Stark barely had enough time to turn around when the hammer slammed into the chest plates of his armor causing him to fly backwards, slamming into numerous trees until he came to a stop and Mjolnir was summoned back to its master.

Royally miffed at this point, Tony Stark said "Okay."

Battle was then joined.

As Iron Man and Thor proceeded to duke it out Galatea was sorely tempted to join them, but she had much bigger fish to fry.

With Thor now occupied by Tony Stark, Loki saw no reason to stick around here anymore.

"Well this has been a blast, but I think I should be leaving now," said Loki, beginning to walk off as he turned.

Yeah, no way Galatea's going to make it that easy for him.

Loki found his hopes of escape dashed as his feet suddenly ceased moving on his command. Loki snapped his head down to find ice now completely covering his feet and slowly creeping up to his knees. As this was occurring Galatea moved forward to where she is now standing directly in front of him. Galatea isn't concerned in the least of her brother getting frostbite. Like her, Loki is literally immune to the affects of the Frost Giant blood coursing through their veins.

Arms crossed, firm, Galatea said "Where do you think you're going, Brother?"

Scathingly, Loki scowled "I should've known you'd try to stop me. After all, you did nothing to help me on Asgard."

"Both cruel and untrue," said Galatea, softly, face inscrutable. "You know I did what I could for you. Do not forget that you are the one who let go. You are the one who gave up."

Shaking his head, eyes dancing with the emerald green sparkling angrily, Loki smirked "So tell me, Sister. How has it been being Queen of Jotunheim? Must be nice being a queen."

"Don't you dare go there, Loki. My own ambitions was never as high as yours. I only went to Jotunheim because I had no choice. Without you I couldn't stay on Asgard anymore. There was nothing, and I mean nothing, keeping me there. I was always the third in the line of succession. I neither wanted nor ever vied for the throne," said Galatea.

"And yet you have one now," said Loki, contemptuous. "Bet you didn't even miss me."

Galatea's repressed frustration, agitation, and exasperation towards Loki had reached their boiling point. This didn't show on her face. Instead it was revealed in the ice continuing its progress up his body, now ended at the hips.

Smugly, satisfied, Loki said "Hit a nerve there, did I?"

"How dare you leave me like that, Loki? How could you leave me all alone? You've been alive all this time and you didn't come back. You let me believe you were dead," shouted Galatea, allowing these carefully hidden emotions to show after such a long expanse of time.

Because of this crack in Galatea's exterior Loki's sly expression wavered a little, but not enough.

Bottom lip quivering somewhat, Galatea whispered "Every day, every night I would stand out on my balcony staring up at the stars praying to the gods that wherever you were that you're safe…That you would come back to me one way or another. Almost a year…and you did not come to me. You and I are both of Jotunheim royal blood. I would've given you sanctuary. We could've been together again." By the end of this a tear escaped the corner of Galatea's sorrowful eyes. "Loki…why?"

Swallowing, impassive, Loki said "Why should I have gone when I had no reason to return?"

That just about killed Galatea inside for almost a second time. She closed her eyes, choking back a pain filled sob.

While the twins had been occupied with their heated conversation a fifth player had entered the board interceding where Galatea should've with Iron Man and Thor.

Captain America, himself.

Steve Rogers stood in between the two warring men. He had his signature shield raised above his head to block the blow Thor is aiming at him.

Having absolutely the potential capability the vibranium shield already had Galatea intended to put an end to this here and now.

A wall of impenetrable ice exploded from the earth blocking Thor's attack. A huge vibration was sent out flinging Iron Man, Thor, and Steve Rogers onto their backs from the impact. They all stared in wide eyed astonishment at it as it slowly shrank back into the ground.

They all turned their heads as footsteps were heard.

Galatea meandered into their line of sight calling the ice back to her.

Aware she had their attention, Galatea said "Are you done squabbling like children or are you finally ready to resolve this predicament?

 **Authors Note:**

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **I hope that was everything you guys were hoping for and that this was a suitable present to receive for the holiday season.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rise Of The Snow Queen 2 Chapter 4**

The rest of the trip to the Helicarrier held a tense atmosphere. While none of his agents tried to intercept the jet they were on to retrieve him Loki's presence still made some of them uneasy.

The additions of Thor and Galatea gave mixed feelings, but there were no objections to their accompaniment. It would be a mistake if Shield had tried to prevent them anyway. With how much they had at stake with Loki they couldn't risk another fight with these two. They're right up there next to the Hulk. Neither was a desired enemy.

As soon as they arrived Loki was immediately carted off under heavy guard to a holding cell strong enough to sustain and prevent his escape.

Galatea decided to follow them.

As they passed by what appeared to be a lab of sorts Galatea noticed a man working there. His head snapped upwards upon their approach and he observed them go by with keen and intellectual eyes.

Loki smirked at the man, a mischievous gleam in his eyes s he spotted the man.

Galatea's eyes narrowed suspiciously when she noticed this happen.

Just what is Loki up to this time?

 **Authors Note:**

 **Happy New Year!**

 **Hope this is a good present to start off a great brand new year! ;D**

 **OMG! Major brainstorm! What do you guys think about that in later story's that something develops between Galatea and Bruce?**

 **Just to let you guys know I'll be sending my laptop in to get my battery changed two days from now. It's highly unlikely I'd be getting it back before a week is out afterwards. Fortunately there are a couple of story's I can update without the use of my Itunes so you'll still get updates for certain story's. I'll do my very best for the rest. That's all I can promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rise Of The Snow Queen 2 Chapter 5**

Galatea stayed with Loki all the way till he was brought to a large holding cell in a section of the helicarrier under heavy guard.

The restrains were removed off of Loki and then he was shoved in the door sliding firmly shut seconds behind him. The lock engaged with the cabin pressurizing. No chances are being taken given the damage he's already done. Fury is adamant about Loki not slipping through their fingers once more. All can agree that too much is at stake here.

As the other agents removed themselves from the room Galatea remained. She stood by avidly watching everything that's going on.

Loki is basically refusing to acknowledge her presence in the room with them.

"In case it's unclear, if you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass," said Fury, rounding the large cell to the control panel. He pressed a few buttons opening the hatch underneath the cell. A loud whooshing sound is heard as the wind is sucked in because of the high altitude. "It's 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?"

If Loki doesn't then Galatea definitely does. Neither does she like it being used on her brother. The noise the wind is creating made the temperature in the room colder so none of them noticed the flakes of snow drifting around her clenched fists in response to this comment.

Closing and locking the hatch again, motioning towards Loki and then the panel, Fury said "Ant, boot."

Flaunting his arms to the sides obnoxiously, Loki chuckled "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you," said Fury, stoic, not giving anything away by expression or tone of voice alone.

"Oh, I've heard," said Loki, silkily, turning to smirk in a meaningful manner up at one of the surveillance cameras that the others are using to see this exchange. "A mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man."

Loki is clearly trying to goad those recruited to fight him through the jabs in his taunts. Galatea hopes that they're smart enough not to fall for it even though she doubts it. Just by listening to him talk like this for a few minutes alone has shown Galatea how much more vindictive and malignant while he's been in exile.

But Loki surely wasn't done there. Not by a long shot.

"How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend to," spat Loki, bitter and resentful, staring straight at Galatea as he said this emphasizing the words "creatures" and "lost".

Despite being a Queen for a year now those words did hurt leaving an impact on Galatea. That's because this is exactly what she had been before the Jotunheim throne became hers.

"How desperate am I," said Fury, aggrieved, aiming at smoldering glower at Loki. He then begins listing Loki's acts of aggression towards them one by one. "You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Oh," said Loki, sneering at Fury's apparent frustration in amusement, mocking him outright. "It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what?" He then grins glancing back up at the camera. "A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is."

Not taking the bait, Fury said "Well, let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something."

Fury goes for the door expecting Galatea to fall in line with him. She does not.

Instead Galatea slowly walks up to the glass of the cell staring intently at Loki, the only sound being the hells of her shoes clicking against the floor. Loki watches her approach redirecting his attention from Fury onto her.

Cold and cruel, a hint of annoyed irritation flashing over his face, Loki scowled "Something you need, Dear Sister?"

Galatea doesn't say a single word. She simply continues to look and keep eye contact with him.

Realizing what she's doing, Loki said "What are you searching for, Galatea?"

"My brother," answers Galatea, saddened by the lack of light and shine she used to see in his eyes. Now it's nonexistent. "Where is he? Where did he go? I know he's in there somewhere."

A fierce blaze flashing in his green eyes, sarcastically, Loki said "Sorry to disappoint you. For the man who was your brother is long gone. Never to be seen again."

Shaking her head in denial, Galatea said "I don't believe that."

Raising his chin, smugly crossing his arms over his chest, Loki said "It's the truth."

Dejected, Galatea whispers "What happened to you, Loki?"

Quite unlike him a contrite expression crawls onto his face.

Somber, Loki said "More than you can imagine."

Loki then turns his back to her, a clear sign that he's not going to talk anymore.

Galatea is left to despair, feeling dreadfully awful inside. But the strong and unyielding young woman she is now won't show it. She will not show weakness. Galatea is no longer the timid and frightened girl locked away in the palace anymore. If Loki or anyone else thinks otherwise then they're dead wrong.

The common thread that brought the twins closer together before the incident on Asgard seems to be what's tearing them apart now.

Galatea wishes with all her heart to find a way to rectify these circumstances in whatever way she could.

Right now there is a mission to complete.

The one between her and Loki will have to be settled after the job is done.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Happy Easter!**

 **I've had a ton of people sending me messages requesting an update for this story for a while now so thankfully the long wait is over and you finally got a brand new chapter. Hopefully I can keep them coming, but I'm sure you can see by the alerts that I've put up a hell of a lot of new works lately and doing others.**

 **Fingers crossed that I return to this one very soon.**

 **Chow for now. ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rise Of The Snow Queen 2 Chapter 6**

As Loki watched his sister steadily walk straight backed from the room he allowed part of his uncaring and impassive façade to slip a little. His shoulders sagged forward, pressing a thumb and index finger into the bridge of his nose. The ironic and arrogant grin plaguing his lips vanishing into nothing.

Truth is Loki did miss Galatea so terrible in the time lenght of time he's been gone. He never was able to get the sound of her pleading cries out of his mind, echoing in his head. Every time he shut his eyes it was the same exact thing.

After Loki had fallen through that wormhole he'd been discarded in the middle of nowhere and found by a Warlord called Thanos and his lackeys. This is both a good and bad thing depending on how you actually look at it from opposite perspectives.

Thanos and the subordinates he calls his children. There is the married pair Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight. Then Cull Obsidian and the telekinetic Ebony Maw. Together these four are members of what's known to be the Black Order in Thanos's main arsenal. And then there is the solo soldier Nebula. A type of terrestrial cyborg that is part machine and organic.

While among their number it had taken a very long time for him to gain their trust. As soon as he did Loki was given the task of going o Earth and fulfilling Thanos's mission. To whip out half the Earth's population using the Chitaru and extracting the Tesseract for the Infinity Stone.

Before that Loki had kept great care for them not to know how much love he still carries for his beloved twin sister. Then one day it was taken out of his hands.

 _Thanos, his children, and Loki are converged in the throne room on the ship. They were reviewing footage taken from other sectors in the galaxy to decide on which systems to strike at next to fulfill Thanos's mission._

 _What Loki didn't count on is that there is video of Jotunheim for him to see under their steely and cold eyes._

 _Thanos had done this to test him to see if Loki was being honest when he told him he cares not for his past. If Loki is being honest then that's mostly accurate except for a few. Most of all to Galatea. Unfortunately given he was surrounded by hostile forces Loki can't run away. So he has to stand there, observe, and then face the music afterwards. There's a heavy amount of suspicion laid upon him._

 _This is how he learns his sister is ruler of Jotunheim._

 _The Snow Queen._

 _The video feed started just as the sun had risen on Jotunheim. Everyone is just waking up. Loki's eyes widen when he sees the sun rising on Jotunheim. As far as he and others on Asgard know Jotunheim is a realm covered in eternal darkness. Galatea's presence there must've altered this past well known fact._

 _Loki is amazed with how civilized the Frost Giant planet has become. But that's not something he really paid attention to. It's Galatea who snagged his eye._

 _The Frost Giants are leaving their homes to carry on with their daily duties. The newly risen sun making the palace glitter and shimmer in the light radiantly._

 _A large percentage of Frost Giants stopped to stare up at the castle made from pure solid ice in tribute to their new sovereign ruler._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Born of cold and winter air**_

 _ **And mountain rain combining**_

 _ **This icy forth both foul and fair**_

 _ **Has a frozen heart worth mining**_

 _ **So cut through the heart**_

 _ **Cold and clear**_

 _ **Strike for love and strike for fear**_

 _ **See the beauty**_

 _ **Sharp and shear**_

 _ **Split the ice apart**_

 _ **Break the frozen heart**_

 _ **Watch your step**_

 _ **Let it go**_

 _ **Watch your step**_

 _ **Let it go**_

 _ **Beautiful**_

 _ **Powerful**_

 _ **Dangerous**_

 _ **Cold**_

 _ **Ice has a magic**_

 _ **Can't be controlled**_

 _ **Stronger than one**_

 _ **Stronger than ten**_

 _ **Stronger than a hundred men**_

 _ **Born of cold and winter air**_

 _ **And mountain rain combining**_

 _ **This icy force both foul and fair**_

 _ **Has a frozen heart worth mining**_

 _ **Cut through the heart**_

 _ **Cold and clear**_

 _ **Strike for love and strike for fear**_

 _ **There's beauty and there's danger here**_

 _ **Split the ice apart**_

 _ **Beware the frozen heart**_

 _ **.**_

 _The sun awakens Galatea from her slumber. Galatea rises from bed using her magic to dress in a majestic and regal gown fit for nobility and her crown. Galatea stares at her reflection in the crystal clear ice surrounding her as she styles her outer appearance into the Queen that Jotunheim has turned her to be._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Here comes a wave meant to wash me away**_

 _ **A tide that is taking me under**_

 _ **Swallowing sand**_

 _ **Left nothing to say**_

 _ **My voice drowned out in the thunder**_

 _ **But I won't cry**_

 _ **And I won't start to crumble**_

 _ **Whenever they try to shut me or cut me down**_

 _ **I won't be silenced**_

 _ **You can't keep me quiet**_

 _ **Won't tremble when you try it**_

 _ **All I know is I won't go speechless**_

' _ **Cause I'll breathe when they try to suffocate me**_

 _ **Don't you underestimate me**_

' _ **Cause I know I won't go speechless**_

 _ **.**_

 _Galatea went going about doing her new royal duties including a Privy Council meeting with her commanders and generals toward the end. Needless to say it did not adjourn well. Despite all her efforts there are still some bug for Galatea to personally work out. Trouble is, unlike on Asgard, Galatea must endure this on her own without support from the very few she interacted with._

 _Galatea stormed into her private chambers, motioning to her guards to remain outside. Galatea stomped over to the vanity and sat in front of the mirror._

 _In an instant a image was conjured in the glass._

 _Frigga._

 _Frigga's timing is impeccable as always._

 _Frigga has found a way to communicate with her daughter through a spell over the past few months. Transport between Jotunheim and Asgard at the present date is not a wise idea so Frigga settled for the next best thing. It took a long while for Galatea to consent to this. Her resentment towards Asgard has not faded in her absence, but her respect and love for Frigga has not. So Frigga eventually reached a compromise with Galatea where they can communicate secretly through mirrors. No one else can really know about this or else there'd be an uproar from both sides._

 _Have to settle for what you can get._

" _Bad day on the job, my dear," asked Frigga, alluringly._

" _Don't get me started. Honestly, Mother, I don't know how you do it. Watching you made looking and acting like a Queen be easy," groaned Galatea, removing the crown from her head. "The Frost Giants may have recognized and conceded my claim to the throne, but there are those who still resist my authority."_

" _Only the male half," said Frigga, smiling gently._

 _Rolling her eyes in vexation, blatant, Galatea scoffed "Well, the rest of them don't want a tyrant, but they certainly wish I were a male."_

" _Of course they do. Especially your Privy Council. No matter where you go it's all the same. Men don't like taking orders from women. They can barely stand speaking to them. You were nobody's first choice and yet here you are," said Frigga, softening in light of Galatea's predicament. "Do not be discouraged by they're ignorance, Galatea. You represent a pillar of goodness, righteousness, and purity. Assert yourself. Continue to show them a better way and they'll come around. But I advise that you must have patience. Frost Giants are stubborn creatures. You remember how long it took for Odin to bring that peace accord between him and Loki? That took thousands of years to bring about. Have faith in what you're setting out to do."_

 _Shrugging in resignation, Galatea said "Very well, Mother."_

" _Farewell, My Daughter. Until we meet again," said Frigga, soothingly._

 _Frigga's face then disappears from the mirror._

 _Galatea buries her face in her arms in a rare display of emotion. She barely shows any mingling amongst her subjects. Deep down Galatea knows Frigga is right. Stick with it. Perseverance is the key._

 _Galatea gets up and slowly strolls to the terrace attached to her rooms._

 _._

 _ **Written in stone**_

 _ **Every rule**_

 _ **Every word**_

 _ **Centuries old and unbending**_

 _ **Stay in your place**_

 _ **Better seen and not heard**_

 _ **Well now that story's ending**_

' _ **Cause I cannot start to crumble**_

 _ **So come on and try**_

 _ **Try to shut me and cut me down**_

 _ **I won't be silenced**_

 _ **You can't keep me quiet**_

 _ **Won't tremble when you try it**_

 _ **All I know is I won't go speechless**_

 _ **Speechless**_

 _ **Let the storm in**_

 _ **I cannot be broken**_

 _ **No, I won't live unspoken**_

' _ **Cause I know that I won't go speechless**_

 _ **Try to lock me in this cage**_

 _ **I won't just lay me down and die**_

 _ **I will take these broken wings**_

 _ **And watch me burn across the sky**_

 _ **Hear the echo saying**_

 _ **I won't be silenced**_

 _ **Though you want to see me tremble when you try it**_

 _ **All I know is I won't go speechless**_

 _ **Speechless**_

' _ **Cause I'll breathe when they try to suffocate me**_

 _ **Don't you underestimate me**_

' _ **Cause I know that I won't go speechless**_

 _ **All I know is I won't go speechless**_

 _ **Speechless**_

 _ **.**_

 _Galatea had simultaneously sent out clouds of sparkling snow into the sky from her hands. The clouds swirled and twirled in the breeze. This creates all sorts of different shapes giving off a protruding impression of storming yet elegant blizzard. She then clusters the snow all together until it explodes into a magnificent snowflake over the capital city._

 _Galatea really has perfected her gift all the way to the finer points._

Time has changed Galatea just as it did for him, but there are differences in the outcomes that have been formed on either side.

For Galatea these obstacles have turned her into a true Queen.

And Loki, well, he calls himself a King. Yet is he?

If not then what?

 **Authors Note:**

 **I saw the new Aladdin movie and was really inspired by Naomi Scott. I love her singing voice and her song Speechless.**

 **Heads up. Don't be surprised if you don't see me using this song again in the future for other stories. I love it so much and it just would match up with so many other characters. I mean how can I not after hearing it.**

 **Also, the song in the beginning is Frozen Heart from the actual movie Frozen. Wanted to give over the visage for all to see.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Galatea and the alterations in the storyline plot her presence provides to various readers everywhere.**

 **Rise Of The Snow Queen 2 Chapter 7**

Practically everyone of important is convening in a conference room over the main control room. There's much to discuss about Loki and what his intentions are after that conversation between him, Fury, and then with Galatea.

Once Fury entered with Galatea and left her there to handle other matters that is when the talks began.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he," said Bruce Banner, sarcastically.

"Loki is going to drag this out," said Steve Rodgers, grim-faced. "So, Thor, what's his play?"

"He has an army called the Chitaru. They're not of Asgard nor any world know," informed Thor.

"There's nothing about them on Jotunheim either. Wherever Loki met this creatures it's far out of reach from any of the realms recorded on both my realm and Thor's," said Galatea, softly, chest clenching inward from Loki's hurtful words.

"He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract," said Thor, unfavorably.

"An army…," said Steve Rodgers, not liking the sound of that, "from outer space."

Steve and Natasha exchange a look that they were thinking ahead to what that meant. There's been a lot of wars, but not one where Earth is going against a whole other species from space.

Removing his glasses and fiddling with them, Bruce Banner deduced "So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for.

"Selvig," said Thor, perking up at the familiar name.

"He's an astrophysicist," explained Bruce Banner.

"He's a friend," elaborated Thor.

Pitying him a little, Natasha said "Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours."

Okay, maybe she wasn't so sympathetic towards his plight. She certainly won't be with Galatea.

"I want to know why Loki let us take," said Steve Rodgers, suspicious right off the bat. Loki had the opportunity to escape a couple of times now yet he didn't take it. He certainly could've easily gotten away with his powers judging by Thor's own abilities. "He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him," said Bruce, acting as if that easily sums Loki up in mere seconds.

Galatea's eyes narrow, rage flickering in the deep depths, offended on her twins behalf. Galatea is in the middle of deciding whether to layer Bruce's body with frostbite when Thor stepped in, effectively stopping her.

"Have a care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard," warned Thor.

"And Jotunheim," added Galatea, stonily.

"And he is our brother," said Thor.

Blandly, arms crossed, Natasha said "He killed 80 people in two days."

Changing his tune in an instant, Thor said "He's adopted."

That hit a sensitive topic.

Galatea immediately placed a hand on his arm layering it with that frostbite she first intended to use on Bruce.

Hissing in pain, recognizing his error, Thor said "All right. All right, I take it back. I shouldn't have said it. I won't do it again."

"Good," said Galatea, satisfied the clear message is received.

Galatea received some odd glances her way, but no one there made a comment on it.

"I think this is all really about the mechanics," states Bruce Banner. "Iridium…What do they need iridium for?"

Having heard that last part as he stepped inside the conference room with Coulson, Tony Stark said "It's a stabilizing agent." He then finished off the conversation the two of them had been having alone. "I'm just saying, pick a weekend. I'll fly you to Portland. Keep love alive." Back to the main subject at hand. "It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D." He then tapped Thor's bicep goodly with the back of his knuckle. "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing."

Galatea lifted a brow at him.

"Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants," said Tony Stark, continuing where he left off and over to the main control panel reserved for Fury's use. "Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails."

This earned him annoyed glances everywhere.

Pointing at one particular agent at his station, Tony Stark said "That man is playing Galaga. Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." Tony then places a hand over one of his eyes pretending to be Fury. "How does fury even see these?"

"He turns," said Agent Hill, blatantly sober.

"Sounds exhausting," said Tony, meandering around the computer screens and subtly placing miniature devices to act as hacker bugs on them. "The rest of the raw materials Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high energy density. Something to kick-start the Cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics," said Agent Hill, unimpressed with his knowledge.

"Last night," rebuked Tony, smartly. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

Funny enough Galatea actually feels insulted. Not that she cares or anything like that.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source," said Steve Rodgers, starting to get irritated.

"He would have to heat the Cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier," mentioned Bruce Banner.

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect," said Tony, approaching Bruce Banner.

"Well if he could do that he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet," said Bruce Banner, meeting him in the middle.

Overjoyed that an intellectual equal is on the base with him, exchanging a respectful handshake, with Bruce Banner, Tony said "Finally someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened," said Steve Rodgers, confused.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on antielectron collisions in unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green-rage monster," said Tony.

Even thought finding it awkward, Bruce Banner said "Thanks."

Returning to the meeting, gaze hardening on Tony to remember his place, Fury said "Dr. Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you might join him."

"I would start with that stick of his," suggested Steve Rodgers, giving them a place to start. "It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube. And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkey," said Fury.

"Monkeys? I do not understand," said Thor, lacking the information that his is just a phrase from an old movie.

"I do," said Steve Rodgers, happily.

Tony rolls his eyes behind Steve's back.

Now slightly embarrassed by his outburst, Steve Rodgers said "I understood that reference."

"Shall we play, Doctor," said Tony.

Waving his arm towards the door, Bruce Banner said "This way, Sir."

The two then headed to the labs.

The very moment Tony Stark left the man playing the video game from before went right back to it.

There's a lot of work to be done in preparation.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Wishing you all a Happy 4** **th** **of July!**

 **Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

 **I'm glad to have finally gotten back to this after such a long absence compared to some others on my profile. I must say I was very surprised. I expected a lot of people to review the last one because of the poll I had going on. Anyhow I've been meaning to put this one up again for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. Still in the beginning stages, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

 **I recently put up a new story called Fish Out Of Water. It's a crossover between the movie Shape of Water and the show Siren. So far I have everything figured out except one little thing. A name for my OC. Basically, since my OC character is in fact a mermaid I want the name to be in reference to the oceans or any other body of water similar to lakes or rivers. I'm more than open to suggestions so like I usually do in situations like this I'm turning it into a contest. The reader who gives me the winning name gets a question answered about the plot of the changed storyline in question. So think long and hard guys on the name and the type of question you'd like me to answer. Because you only get the one until the next opportunity arises for the taking. ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Galatea and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe.**

 **Rise Of The Snow Queen 2 Chapter 8**

With nothing else to really do Galatea is mostly left to her own devices although she's probably under close watch from the security cameras that are active all around the Hellicarrier. Galatea did consider maybe going with Thor as he is conversing with Agent Coulson to find out what's happened with Jane Foster since he left Earth, but then thought better of it. That woman is nothing to her so she has no interest in that subject. She even contemplated going back to see Loki, but wisely reconsidered after she concluded that it might arouse unnecessary suspicion towards her where there shouldn't be.

Eventually Galatea decides to join Bruce and Tony where they're analyzing the scepter and its supernatural properties inside a lab set aside for them. There are no way them with expertise in science. That's not her forte, but Galatea believes that she can contain the magic better with her own should it prove too volatile for them to handle on their own.

When Galatea arrives at the lab Bruce and Tony are both in the thick of their work. They glance up and exchange a glance when they see her walk in, but don't really object. Maybe they're recalling what she did to Thor earlier in the conference room although they already get the gist that she's not really going to cause trouble unlike the others.

Anyway they left her in peace and answered her questions to an extent during the times she chose to speak.

Galatea basically stood by the glass windows overlooking part of Shields inner workings listening to them quietly.

Through these windows as the boys are working she catches something on a video screen. It's video footage on each of the people Fury called in for this mission. All the way from Iron Man down to a man with a bow and arrow she'd later learn is Clint Barton. By the one that really draws her eye is one of Bruce Banner transforming into the Hulk and fighting in that form. Galatea doesn't outwardly react except for a slight widening of her eyes.

Galatea is transfixed. After the small video moves onto the next person Galatea imperceptibly turns her head towards Bruce where his focus is intent on the scepter.

So this quiet and somewhat no confrontational man considers himself cursed, too.

How interesting.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Which direction do you believe this looming conversation is going to take? Up or down.**

 **Glad each and every one of you had a Merry Christmas, my friends! Here is your belated present for the holiday! Glad you can enjoy it as I have writing it. And, let's not forget, have a Happy New Year!**

 **September 11** **th** **has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that.**

 **Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

 **I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

 **Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive.**

 **I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8** **th** **Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

 **By the way Rorschach's Legend. Mandalorian: The 2** **nd** **Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time.**

 **I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D**

 **For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance.**


End file.
